Changed
by Dracoisalooker76
Summary: It's the championship, but, why does every other basketball player have to keep on the sweaty jersey while Troy changes, and what about Gabriella's dress? It's all answered inside! Oneshot


**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**At the end of the movie, Troy and Gabriella change into different clothing when their teammates don't, so I was wondering – why? Here's my story that goes along with it.**

**Changed**

It was final, East High had won it's decathlon. Taylor and Gabriella jumped up in the air and began to hug. "We couldn't have done it without you!" Taylor yelled above the cheers of the audience. The cheers were no rowdy, sports cheers, but it felt good.

Being modest, Gabriella just grinned and walked to her mother, Taylor behind her. "Mom, this is Taylor," Gabriella said, finally introducing her friend to her mother.

"It's nice to meet you," Socorro Montez said. "Gabriella, there's something in the car for you. You two can come get it with me. I think you'll like it."

"Yeah," Taylor said. "We can get it and go change before the game and probably still make the last couple minutes. We wont get seats, but we can see them win."

"But, I'll stick out like a sore thumb," Gabriella whined. "Everybody else will be in red and white."

"Gabi, Taylor," Socorro yelled over her shoulder. "Are you coming?"

The two girls walked behind her all the way to the car. She opened the car door and pulled out a dress bag. "Here," she said, handing it to Gabriella. "Go impress Troy."

Taylor giggled as Gabriella's cheeks turned bright red. "Mom!"

They said goodbye to Gabriella's mother and rushed in the school, changing into different outfits. Gabriella put on the red dress her mother brought her and smiled, it fit just right. Taylor wiggled her eyebrows. "Troy won't be able to keep his hands off you," she said, adjusting her red and white tie.

Gabriella smiled. She hoped Taylor was right, she really liked Troy. They walked down the hallways and Gabriella was shocked when she heard the cheers coming from the gym. But she was even more shocked when she found there were many rows of people standing in front of the gym doors. "We can't see," Gabriella said to Taylor.

"No," the other girl replied. "But, we can hear listen."

"_...and the ball is stolen by number fourteen and headed up the other way. East High has the ball and time is running down on the clock, looking for an open man, fake swing to the outside, ball on the perimeter, looks for a man on the inside, a nice screen, the shot is up...and it's good!_"

Gabriella and Taylor couldn't hear anymore of what the announcer said, but they didn't necessarily want to. They were jumping up and down with excitement just like every other body in the crowded gym. As everyone started running out on the court, Gabriella could see better and decided to run out to Troy. Taylor had already left, so all she had to do was wait for the right time.

"Congratulations, Wildcat!" she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Because of the noise she couldn't hear exactly what he said after that, but she knew he was asking if they won. "We won too," she reassured him.

They started moving closer to each other, but before they could get their kiss, Chad stuck the basketball in between them. Gabriella smiled a disappointed smile.

Once they separated and it started to die down (with Kelsi's basket), Chad walked over to Troy. "Dude!" he said, whacking Troy over the head with his hand. "If you're going to make your move tonight, please, do us all a favor and change!"

"Are you calling me smelly?" Troy asked in mock anger.

"Yes!" Chad yelled, chasing him out of gym.

Troy rushed into the locker room and found his warm up sweatpants and jacket folded on the bench with a note. "Go for her, Kiddo," it read in his father's messy handwriting. He smiled and took off his sweaty jersey and shorts before wiping himself off with a towel and getting dressed.

And the rest, my friends, is history.

**So, how did everyone like it? Was it okay? I just had to get it out. As for mu other stories, I started another one shot for _Life is a Highway_ and another chapter is almost done for _The Final Hours._**

**Review!**


End file.
